One Morning
by Icantgetenough
Summary: One Shot its Ron Hermione Paring But is Hermione/Snape related.


She hadn't seen him in 5 years, not after she left her apprenticeship. But she missed him horribly. If she could do it all again, maybe she would allow herself to be with him. Now it was too late Hermione Granger was about to be Hermione Weasley. In under 72 hours she was going to be married to Ron.

It had been 7 years since the second war ended. Severus Snape had barely survived, but within a week he was right back to Hogwarts, helping piece it back together. Hermione became close to the man as she was apprenticing for Minerva. Severus would be found in the library or down in his labs, she would even help him with potions once Minerva suggested he get someone to help him.

She couldn't exactly describe her relationship to him. They were close while she was there for the two years it took her to finish, it was like an odd older brother relationship, but Minerva often times ask if it was not one of a romantic nature. Hermione had to admit she thought about it before, but never thought she could actually pursue it. For one he was a lot older than her and two they had a bad past, even though he had saved her Ron and Harry several times he still called her horrible names and felt the only reason they were saved was due to the promise he made to protect Harry. When it came down to it she never thought she could be with him, not the way he was and not the way she was. They were complete opposites but at the end of the day she felt as he knew her better than anyone else in the whole world.

When her two years ended she went to work for the ministry she would write to Severus less and less and eventually letters stopped coming and she never bothered to try again. Hermione and Ron started seeing each other shortly after she left Hogwarts. After the war Hermione and Ron had a relationship but when Ron to went Auror training and she stayed at Hogwarts they agreed they would try again after they were done training, and they hadn't met someone else.

Hermione knew Ron had been with 2 other girls during the 2 years they we're not together and through she would never tell him she had a few one night stands. Hermione did tell one person though Severus Snape. She broke down in his office one day after having the smallest chance she might be pregnant with James Flogorn's baby. He was a boy she went to school with a Ravenclaw and they knew each other pretty well, she thought she wanted to be with him, but when she woke up the next morning she just knew he wasn't the one. She remembered they used no spells no muggle contraception and she bit her nails all day before Severus demanded to know what was wrong.

Hermione knew Severus was upset with her, she wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing! Severus didn't really know what to tell her she had the right to do what, more like whoever she wanted so he really did nothing but hand her a potion to drink to make sure she wasn't a mom in 9 months. She thanked him profusely but it was never talked about again.

Hermione was currently laying in bed Ron was sprawled out and she was awake as usual, and of all people she was thinking about Severus Snape, she had to let him know one way or another that there was something there.

She slipped out of bed Ron mumbled something but stayed asleep. Hermione wrote with nervous hand;

Dear Severus,

As you may or may not know Ron and I have been together for about 5 years now and we are planning a small wedding for friends and family. I would love if you could come but I would really like to talk to you before then. I miss our talks. Hope to see you soon.

Hermione

Hermione stared at the letter for several minutes before catching it on fire, it was too impersonal. She looked at the clock, 5:30am… perfect.

Hermione wrote a note telling Ron she left early for the day, and went to Hogwarts. She was easily allowed in and walked through the castle door a place where she had sneaked into Severus rooms he never changed the wards. But she thought why would he no one knew them except her and possibly Minerva. She sat in the familiar sofa. She breathed in what she could only call Severus smell. She waited but only a few minutes. Her heart was racing and she had no idea what to do or say.

Severus walked in his room to see her there and was startled only for a second.

"Hermione?" Severus said questioningly.

"Didn't expect me did you?" Hermione asked.

All Severus could do is shake his head.

Hermione smiled, "I, I don't know where to start, I wanted to let you know that Ron and I are getting married."

Severus's face fell a little. "What does this have to do with me?" Severus asked.

"Well I just wanted to let you know because, well because 2 years ago I might have said no to Ron if you would have said yes to me." Hermione said softly.

Severus stood there staring at her for a few minutes.

"Miss Granger I do not know what games you are playing but you can leave!" Severus said angry

"Severus, you know I'm not playing, I just needed to let you know I always wondered what it would be like to be with you."

"Hermione, please, just go be with Weasley and call it a day." Severus said.

"I can't, I just needed to let you know that Severus, I was in love with you, I can't say I am now, but I was and I just always wondered what it would be like if we were together, and I needed to let you know, because Severus if you think we have a chance I need to know before I say yes, I need to know I haven't missed a chance with you." Hermione boldly stated.

"You never missed you chance Hermione, I can't say that I don't feel the same but you know nothing could never come of it we are to different there is too much baggage with us."

"I know Severus I just needed to let you know, I'll go now."

Hermione got to the door she turned to look at him and he was right beside her, he kissed her lips and she instantly melted with him. Severus was showing passion she had never seen in him before. Hermione had chills and she knew that this was wrong, she should be in bed with Ron enjoying him before the wedding but right now there was nowhere she would rather be.

The next thing Hermione knew he was grabbing at his teaching robes taking them off and he was pulling off her jumper. Soon they were on the couch naked. Hermione felt the gravity of the situation she was about to have sex with Severus Snape, and she wanted it.

"Are you sure?" Severus said.

"Yes." Hermoine said.

Severus entered her slowly and it was a great feeling of him inside her, this wasn't sex this was passion feeling something meaningful and they slowly tortured each other until Hermione came and Severus soon followed.

They were both smiling, Hermione rubbed Severus arm. Severus was offering a comforting embrace, they laid there for quite a while. Hermione saw the clock said 7:30 and Severus was late for Breakfast. He hurried in got dressed.

"Hermione I hope you found what you needed, thank you, but you know we can't."

"I know." Hermione said.

She got dressed and went back home to the arms of Ron. She knew that this was right, even though it's not exactly what she wanted, it was what she needed.

After Ron and Hermione got married she and Severus would send letters every now and again but Hermione would always wonder what if… She loved Ron with her whole heart she eventually had his children and they loved each other and were always faithful, Hermione just knew what could have been if Severus and she had a different history.


End file.
